De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by LoveDM
Summary: Hermione est consumée par une passion qu'elle imagine à sens unique mais les choses changent...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens ! Alors ceci est ma toute première fanfic alors soyez indulgent !

En fait je ne pensais pas que j'en écrirais une un jour et pour cause je ne m'en sentais pas vraiment capable, mais bon j'ai décidé de me jetter à l'eau, après tout nous verrons bien , sur ce bonne lecture.

BISOUS. Les pensées d'Hermione sont °...° et celles de Drago /...\, voilà.

**Chapitre premier**

**7h05, le reveil sonne, j'émerge doucement d'un sommeil bien trop court. J'ai encore passé ma soirée à écrire. Il faudrait sincérment que je songe à arrêter d'écrire jusqu'à pas d'heure, sachant que j'ai cour le lendemain matin ! **

**Mais est-ce réellement de ma faute si dés que je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller une miriade de phrases, qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose: être couchées sur le papier, m'assaillent et m'empêchent de fermer l'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sur une foutue feuille de papier ?!? Je ne pense pas non... Si seulement j'y pouvais quelque chose... Surtout que les sujets de mes textes ne varient pas vraiment beaucoup ! Et pour cause, ne pouvant parler à personne d'un secret qui enchaîne mon coeur dans un silence des plus absolu, le seul moyen que mon esprit ait trouvé pour se libérer un temps soit peu de la douloureuse étreinte que mes sentiments lui font subir n'est autre que de coucher ses fameux sentiments sur papier.**

**Quels sont-ils ? Oserais-je encore me poser le question tant, quand j'y pense, la douleur se fait intense. Pour les expliquer je vais vous citez une héroïne de Racine, un talentueux dramaturge français et moldu, Phèdre: « de l'amour j'ai toutes les fureurs. » Et oui, même moi le petit rat de bibliothèque suis capable d'aimer jusqu'à la passion et Dieu sait si cette passion est douloureuse. Douloureuse puisque impossible à vivre, à avouer à quiconque, impossible à vivre car très certainement à sens unique. Je suis réaliste, je ne cherche pas à me voiler la face, je le savait dés le départ que c'était fou et complétement impossible. **

**Je le hait tant! Oui je le hais encore malgré tous les sentiments amoureux que j'ai pour lui; c'est tellement contradictoire n'est-ce pas ? Mais si l'on y pense bien cela ne l'est pas tellement; depuis que je le connais nous nous insultons, il m'a toujours haït et moi aussi. Il est de l'autre côté! Du côté du Lord, du côté de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom, celui qui a tué les parents de mon meilleur ami ! J'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour le haïr et aucune pour l'aimer...**

**Qui est-il ? Je reprendrais encore cette même Phèdre: « tu vas ouïr le comble des horreurs. J'aime... A ce nom fatal, je tremble, je frissonne. J'aime... » Le comble des horreurs pour mes amis, Ron et Harry, cela est certain ! Le comble des horreurs pour moi aussi, ça l'est, je me dégoute presque de le trouver beau, puis sublime et enfin parfait. Oui parfait, il l'est en tous points; la seule tâche sur sa perfection est sans doute le fait qu'il soit fils de mangemort et qu'il partage les idées du Lord. Mais je remercie le ciel chaque jour d'avoir conduit son père là où est réellement sa place, à Azkaban, au milieu des détraqueurs. Vous devez sans doute l'avoir compri, j'aime, je brûle, je me consume, je me passionne douloureusement pour Drago Lucius Malfoy.**

**Oui pour celui qui chaque jour m'insulte et me rabaisse plus bas que terre depuis tant d'années, celui qui me fait souffrir , celui pour qui je ne suis qu'une vulgaire « sang de bourbe », une impureté lâchée dans le ciel magique, une ignoble petite miss-je-sais-tout. **

**Il est si, si... arrogant! Si haissable, si lâche! Si beau...**

**Même si d'après ce que l'on raconte la pureté du sang n'a plus grande importance pour lui depuis que son illustre sang pur de père croupit en prison et qu'il est vrai que je n'ai plus droit à mon si charmant surnom qu'est « sang de bourbe »,je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que comme un futur mangemort et cela m'empêche de l'aimer sans le haïr après. **

**Et même si la pureté du sang n'a plus d'importance pour lui, même s'il n'utilise plus cette insulte à mon encontre, je ne vois pas d'ouverture possible pour moi et mon amour. ****Regardons les choses en face, combien sont-elles à être amoureuses de lui ? Dix, trente, cinquante? Peut-être plus, surement même. ****Et combien ont réussi à se faire un place dans son coeur? Aucune. Beaucoup s'en sont faite une dans son lit, mais s'en sont faite jeté aussitôt. **

**Je ne veux pas être une de ses conquêtes d'un soir, non. Je préfère encore ne rien être du tout à part sa pire ennemie. **

**Je décide donc, après ces belles réflexions, de me lever pour aller prendre ma douche.**

**Je me dirige vers mon placard, prend mon uniforme sur l'étagère du haut, frappe à la porte de la salle de bain pour m'assurer qu'elle est libre, il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve nez à nez avec son corps nu et parfait dégoulinant d'eau, je commencerais bien ma journée tient ! Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dit, je suis préfete en chef et mon homologue n'est autre que le grand, le beau, le parfait, l'illustre Drago Malfoy ! Et oui, autant vous dire que je vis une veritable torture, il partage mes appartements, je le vois bien trop souvent, et le pire de tout, il ramène avec lui très souvent de pauvres et innocentes jeunes filles. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher; j'ai bien essayer mais il m'a menacé de me rendre la vie encore plus impossible; alors que voulez-vous je le laisse faire, les seules obligations qu'il a sont de mettre un sort de silence sur sa chambre et de ne pas utiliser les parties qui nous sont communes pour ses activités extras-scolaires. Et à mon grand étonnement, il a accepté; il m'a même, dans sa grande bonnté, autorisé à faire de même. Quand il m'a dit cela il avait son maudit sourir en coin accrocher à sa bouche et se sourir semblait me dire: « de toute façon Granger, je sais bien que tu ne le feras pas, tu est si prude et si coincée ». Oh mon cher Malfoy si seulement tu savais...comme je te hais, comme je t'aime...**

**Enfin bref, je tappe à la porte, personne ne répond j'entre donc; dépose mes affaires sur un petit banc en mabre blanc dans un coin, je quitte le boxer et le t-shirt qui me servent de pyjama et entre dans la cabine de douche.**

**J'allume l'eau, elle coule sur mon corps, je bascule le tête en arrière et la sens couler sur mon viage. Cela me délasse. Mais rapidement cette sensation d'eau qui coule sur mon visage fait naître des larmes dans mes yeux; je tente de les refouller mais c'est trop tard, elles coulent et il m'est impossible de les arrêter, c'est souvent comme ça. Trop souvent d'ailleurs. Quelle horreur je pleure pour un fils de mangemort.**

**Dieu mais que m'a t-il fait ? Il m'a rendu si faible; il est ma seule faiblesse. Je le hais pour cela, pour m'avoir rendu si faible!**

**Je pleure souvent sous cette douche, le bruit de l'eau qui coule étouffant mes lourds sanglots. **

**Je sorts, me sèche, m'habille, passe par ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires de cours puis me dirige vers notre salle commune; je prie très fort pour qu'il soit déjà descendu prendre son petit déjeuné.**

**J'ouvre la porte, balaie la pièce du regard, mes yeux se pose sur le canapé face à la cheminée, il est là. Non, non, non il ne faut pas qu'il me voit! J'ai les yeux tellement rouges que je vais encore avoir droit à l'une de ses remarques.**

**Je regarde ma montre, 7h30. Nous avons cours ensemble dans trente minutes, s'il reste là encore longtemps il arrivera certainement en retard. Que dois-je faire ? Lui dire de s'activer ou le laisser là? Seigneur je suis trop bonne ! Je dis : « Malfoy ! Tu ferais bien d'accélérer un peu au lieu de rester là à rêvasser devant cette cheminée ou tu seras en retard, nous avons cour dans trente minutes. » Aucune réaction. Ce n'est pas normal. Je m'approche du canapé, me penche et me rends compte qu'il est endormi. Vu sa tenue, la même qu'hier soir, à savoir un bas de pyjama noir en coton, il a certainement dut s'endormir ici. Je sourie, il est si beau quand il dort, au moins il ne risque pas de me lancer une de ses vannes préférée.**

**Après l'avoir observé quelques minutes, je me décide pour le réveiller. Je lui tapotte l'épaule, il émet un grognement et toune la tête de l'autre côté, cela me fait sourir, je recommence à lui tapotter l'épaule, un peu plus fort cette fois; à enfin il réagit ! Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et étire ses bras derrière la tête, pile à l'endroit où je me trouve; je reçois donc ses mains dans la figure et un de ses doigts dans l'oeil. Il se retourne subitement.**

**- Putain Granger ! Mais qu'est que tu fous là !**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy.**_ °il est décidement bien plus aimable quand il dort°_

**- Ouais, ouais c'est ça, mais tu n'a pas répondu; qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bordel !**

**- Malfoy tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi grossier dés le matin tu sais. Et puis pour ton information personnelle, ceci est aussi ma salle commune, il est donc normal que je sois là. **

**- Ouais OK mais la question c'est: qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière moi !**

**- Et bien vois-tu dans ma grande bonnté d'âme j'avais décidé de te dire de te bouger si tu ne voulais pas être en retard à ton cour. Mais tu étais endormi alors je t'ai réveillé, et tu m'as gentillement fourré tes doigts dans les yeux !**

**- Ouais bon c'est très aimable de ta part miss-je-sais-tout mais... Oh mais voyez-vous ça, on a les yeux tout rouge encore une fois, c'est Potty qui te fais pleurer comme ça? Il t'as encore refoullé ? Oh, pauvre Ganger... Dit-il avec un sourir narquoi. **

**- Malfoy, tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Tu le sais ça ! Vas te faire foutre ! La prochaine foi je te laisserai dormir comme ça tu me fouteras la paix et mon heure de cour sera bien plus tranquille sans toi ! Je te hais Drago Malfoy, je te hais ! °** _je t'aime...°_

**Je l'ai donc laissé là et je suis partie. Mais je l'ai tout de même entendu murmurer « Moi aussi je te hais, moi aussi... »**

Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Review pour me donner votre avis ;). Bisous


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_/Putain, putain, putain, je suis à la bourreeeeeeee !!!!7h40 !!! Elle aurait pas put me réveiller avant celle-là aussi ! Allez, allez maitenant on se bouge, tout le monde à la douche_**! \**

**Il se lève alors précipitamment du canapé dans lequel il a passé la nuit. Et cette inconfortable nuit se fait ressentir, il est plein de courbature; sa nuque est des plus douloureuse. Il retombe alors, en désespoir de cause, sur le canapé, il passe sa main dans son coup et le masse délicatement pour faire disparaître cette horrible douleur.**

**Il tente de se souvenir pourquoi il a passé la nuit dans ce foutu canapé alors qu'un lit king seize l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre. Ca y est ça lui revient, il est rentré tard hier soir, il était ensuite allé se changer pour se mettre en pyjama, était revenu dans la salle commune pour terminer son devoir de potion et c'était endormi ici. Il revenait du dortoir des serpentard, il était allé voir Blaize histoire de discuter un peu de choses et d'autres, de Potter qui lui tape royalement sur le système en ce moment, à cause de lui tout les matins il a droit à une horrible vision: Granger avec les yeux rouges / **_une horrible vision ? Pas sûr... quoique si en fait, je-sais-tout avec les yeux rouges c'est réellment horrible! \. _**De quidditch, et oui on ne se refait pas! Une passion reste une passion. Et naturellement de fille, Blaize lui repprochant de délaisser cette activité, qui est pourtant, celon lui, fort déstressante. Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps il n'avait plus vraiment cherché à séduire une nouvelle jeune fille; à vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu pour l'instant, il était occupé à bien d'autres choses toutes aussi palpitantes, comme essayer chaque jour de rendre un peu plus folle Granger, trouver de nouvelles méthodes pour faire perdre des points aux Griffondors, et puis bien évidement travailler un peu / **_comment croyez vous que je sois aussi intelligent? Hein? Ca vient pas tout seul ! \_

**Il retenta à nouveau de se relever, une fois debout il se dirigea prudement vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la salle commune, elle indiquait 7h45, il fallait vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter.**

**Il y entra donc dans la salle de bain, quitta son pyjama et entra dans la cabine de douche. Cinq minutes plus tard il avait terminé. Il alla dans sa chambre s'habiller et prendre ses affaires de cour, 7h55, il était trop tard pour aller prendre un petit déjeuné. Et pourtant il mourrait de faim. / **_Tant pis j'irai me chercher quelque chose pendant l'heure de trou à 10h \_

**Il se mit à courir vers la sortie de son dortoir puis dans les couloirs de Poudlard.**

**C'est un Drago essouflé qui arriva dans les cachots pour son cour de potion avec les Griffondors.**

**Et bien Monsieur Malfoy puisque vous êtes là le cour peut réellement commencer, installez vous. Dit Rogue**

**Merci Monsieur.**

_Oh non ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui ! Il reste une place, une SEULE et elle est à côté de Granger ! C'est pas possible je suis maudit ! J'aurai mieux fait de rester coucher moi. \_

**Et bien Monsieur Malfoy qu'attendez vous donc pour vous asseoir? Lui demanda Rogue avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus**

**Rien Monsieur, rien du tout. Maugréa t-il entre ses dents /**_ alors celle-là cher parrain vous ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, ou en enfer qui sait... \_

**C'est donc à contre coeur qui se dirigea vers la table ou se trouvait Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, en prennant bien soin de ne pas la regarder.**

**Cela étant fait j'ai décidé, cette année, de mélanger les maisons en créant des binômes Serpentard-Griffondor. Je voudrais donc Londubat avec Zabini, Potter avec Parkinson, Weasley avec Goyle etc... Et bien entendu granger avec Malfoy, le destin vous ayant réunit ce matin je ne voudrais pas m'y opposer. Il avait dit cela avec un sourir sadique conçait sur ses lèvres.**

**Hermione avait ouvet la bouche de stupéfaction, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, pourquoi faisait il cela !? Rogue était définitivement irrécupérable. Une partie d'elle était heureuse de se retrouver à côté de Drago pour le reste de l'année, mais une autre partie en souffrait; en effet quoi de plus affreux que d'être aussi proche de l'être aimé sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Cela était encore plus horrible.**

**Il était si proche d'elle assit juste là à quelques centimètres. Son coude effleura le sien, ils restèrent en contact quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ne retire son bras pour l'éloigner d'elle. A ce geste son coeur se serra, mais pouvait-il en être autrement? Elle soupira.**

**Puis Rogue reprit:**

**Bien nous allons aujourd'hui fabriquer une potion de revitalisation pour Madame Pomfresh, alors autant vous dire que vous feriez bien de la réussir, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Londubat? Vous travaillerez en binôme avec votre voisin de table.**

**Cela dit, il fit apparaître les instructions sur le tableau noir derrière lui.**

**- Je vais chercher les ingrédients. Dit Hermione à Drago**

**- OK, moi les ustensils.**

**Quand il revinrent ils commencèrent la potion en silence, suivant à la lettre les instructions de Rogue. A eux deux ils ne risquaient pas de ratter leur potion puisqu'ils sont, rappellons le, les deux meilleurs élèves de tout Poudlard. Et même si Hermione était un peu moins douée que Drago tout devrait bien se passer.**

**- Aïe! S'exclama Hermione**

**- Qu'est qu'il t'arrive encore ?!**

**- Rien du tout Malfoy, je me suis juste coupée en taillant les racines de mandragores.**

**- Fais voir.**

**- C'est bon jte dis, ça va aller !**

**- Oulala t'énerve pas, j'essayait juste d'être heu...**

**- Ouais bah ne le soit pas, je vais bien.**

**- OK, OK. Mais laisse moi te montrer comment on fait parce que je n'aimerai pas perdre du temps juste parce que tu ne sais pas couper une foutue racine de mandragore !**

**Hermione ne répondit rien, elle le laissa faire. Il lui prit le couteau et la racine de mandragore des mains et commença à lui montrer où placer ses doigts pour éviter de se couper encore une fois.**

**- Tiens vas-y, essais.**

**Elle prit la racine et le couteau et tenta de reproduire ses gestes.**

**- Non, non, c'est n'importe quoi c'que tu fais, c'est pas là que j'ai mi mes doigts moi.**

**Il vint se placer derrière elle et positionna ses mains sur les siennes, Hermione frissonna. **_mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !!!!Il est trop près ! Beaucoup trop près! _

**Elle retira aussitôt ses mains de sous les siennes. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, le contact de ses mains sur les siennes avait un peu troublé Drago. Mais il se reprit rapidement.**

**- Bordel Granger t'es prude à ce point?! Je vais pas te bouffer ! Je te montre sur moi tu comprends pas, alors je te montre autrement ! Remets tes mains. Allez ! J'ai pas toute les nuit !**

**Hermione hésita un instant puis céda à la demande du serpentard. Elle repositionna donc ses mains sous les siennes. **

**Dieu que ce contact était plaisant, sa peau contre la sienne, ces mains froides qui agrippaient les siennes... Elle avait fermé les yeux, la peau de ses joues venait de changer de couleur, elle était passée au rouge.**

**- Hey Granger tu sais que si tu fermes les yeux tu risques pas de comprendre? Et puis arrêtes de trembler comme ça, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais contient toi un peu voyons nous sommes en public! Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres.**

**- Tu peux toujours rêver Malfoy ça coûte rien... **_et merde je me suis faite captée en plein, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fermé les yeux ! Mais le contact de ses mains si froides sur les miennes, c'est insoutenable ! Je vais finir par m'évanouir si ça continu ! _

**Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire de plus belle. Il venait de trouver un nouveau moyen pour lui rendre la vie impossible. **

_Ma petite Granger je te rassure, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu frissonneras comme ça, je vais tout faire pour te rendre folle, ne t'inquiétes pas. Tu seras folle, folle de moi...\_

**Il se mit à la détailler attentivement, de là où il était il ne pouvait pas bien la regarder, il se rapprocha donc d'elle dans son dos et colla presque son torse contre ce dernier, elle frissonna de plus et commenca légèrement à paniquer. Il se pencha un peu plus par dessus son épaule, il détailla le profil de son visage / **_elle n'est pas si vilaine la petite sang de bourbe, elle est même plutôt mignonne... \, _**_p_uis son regard dériva vers l'ouverture de sa robe de soricière, mais malheureusement pour lui elle avait fermé la chemise de son uniforme jusqu'en haut. / **_Mignonne mais décidement vraiment prude et coincée, mais je pense pouvoir arranger ça ... \. _**_U_n sourire inquiétant se déssina sur ses lèvres.**

**Une idée complétement dingue venait de germer dans son esprit de serpentard, il s'était rendu compte de son trouble, du fait qu'elle ait fermé les yeux et qu'elle ait rougi, signes qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. De plus elle ferait une belle proie, elle avait du caractère, elle était jolie, et elle lui résisterait certainement et cette dernière idée plut beaucoup à notre Serpentard. Il allait se servir des ses atouts, oh oui ! Il allait le séduire, parole de serpentard!**

Voilà c'est la fin de mon 2ème chapitre j'éspère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi des reviews ;).

Bisous

Ah oui, en ce moment je révise pour mon oral du bac, je passe Vendredi, donc j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et puis je pars pour 2 mois le 27 alors je ne sais pas si il y aura un 3ème chapitre avant mon départ, désolé.


End file.
